User talk:Atelda/Archive 2
sorry sorry for doing the editing i did'nt know. from redpickachu Let's change the subbject. };) 02:56, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I know. It sucks. So, how're you doing? 02:57, July 9, 2011 (UTC) got to go. Bye!! Ttyl! 02:58, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I got bored, so I'm on. =^-^= 07:07, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Live chat? 15:43, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Thank you I'll figure out what to do with them, do you mind telling me how to put up a slide show? I Am AϟTнυη∂єяѕтσямϟI Strike The Sky! 19:29, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I put up a slide show, but the vote or what ever I have up, I have two pictures, I want people to tell me witch they think is better, so I can use that one picture, am I alowed to keep them up? I Am AϟTнυη∂єяѕтσямϟI Strike The Sky! 19:38, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, thanks again for warning me, that would've been aweful, my computer 'choses' what to load, not me! xD I Am AϟTнυη∂єяѕтσямϟI Strike The Sky! 19:44, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :D ϟTнυη∂єяѕтσямϟMy Talk! 19:53, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :Witch one!? I'm trying to find out what I should put instead of My talk :The I am A ThunderStorm I strike the sky? ϟTнυη∂єяѕтσямϟMy Talk! 20:11, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks...I kinda think I want the changing colors to. ϟTнυη∂єяѕтσямϟMy Talk! 20:16, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm trying to do that, I'm failing so yes please. Please use red purple and blue, any shades, and use other colors if you can... thx! ϟTнυη∂єяѕтσямϟ 20:46, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I don't see it. ϟTнυη∂єяѕтσямϟI Strike The Sky Making a Rainbow! ♥ 21:31, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Hello! What's up? 21:31, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Why do I have to? Siggie wont fit it.... Um, what? Sorry I feel stupid. ϟTнυη∂єяѕтσямϟI Strike The Sky Making a Rainbow! ♥ 21:39, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Took a nap. Sleepy... well, at chat, there was this dude named elephant ears, s/he didn't know how to speak english. He cussed in THREE different languages, while poppypelt4 and a couple of other users had to go to a translator and translate everything he said. then finally poppypelt reported her/him to moonflight. 21:41, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I saw him, I just ignored him, blue. I wanted I strike the sky making a rainbow to be rainbow, but I couldn't so I made it red. ϟTнυη∂єяѕтσямϟI Strike The Sky Making a Rainbow! ♥ 21:46, July 9, 2011 (UTC) BYE! :( Thanks again! ϟTнυη∂єяѕтσямϟI Strike The Sky Making a Rainbow! ♥ 21:50, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Project Table My vote has ended on PCA, but I'm having trouble adding myself on the Project list. If you don't mind, can you help? Mintstar This time for Africa! 00:42, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Tried to do that for thirty minutes and gave up. Mintstar This time for Africa! 00:48, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Bluestar's leader, definetly, although pixlr is being annoying with blotchy shading, and Tallstar. You? Mintstar This time for Africa! 00:51, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi! =) 01:28, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Can't. I have to wait till it's 10 over here. Btw, look at the nomination for me. >:D (I'm winning!) 01:32, July 10, 2011 (UTC) What??? I'm the new deputy? Where does it say? Are you sure? So she announced it? Ahhhhhh!!! I'm going paranoid! 02:39, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Wow, I feel really nervous now. I kind of wanted to be deputy but now that I am, I don't feel like I deserve deputy powers. 02:48, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I'll probably make a lot of mistakes. This is my first time being a lead! Get ready to back me up a lot. :P 02:55, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Leaving Aww... I have to go now. =( Bye! 02:57, July 10, 2011 (UTC) OMG thanks so much!!! 02:59, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Haha! I just wanted to say that I love the new signature! 03:08, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Having a good summer? 05:13, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Ik you're gone at camp but I wanted to know if that when you get back, if you could give me the link to Project Reality. :) 01:47, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Vote There's absolutely no way I can choose between you and Ice for the leader of the new project, so I didn't vote on it. Just saying that the leader and deputy will have my full support. 09:19, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok--they still haven't decided on the leader?? Wow....lol Good luck!! Oh btw, is there any way you can take back votes? For example, I voted and then I want to delete it and want to vote for someone else. (Hint hint!) Is that allowed? 12:40, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Summer Oh yeah I'm having a good summer. As you know, Lightningstorm and I went to California together, and late on I'm going to Michigan, so It's pretty good 15:28, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I'm actually gald I'm a warrior now.......Oh, and are you on? 03:00, July 17, 2011 (UTC) YEP! C ya there! 03:04, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Deputy It's ok. I always feel special when putting up votes and archiving things, but I still have to get used to this kind of power! :P 03:15, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I did that. ;) Thx! 11:45, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I'm so happy you're finally back! The Recent WIki Activity List was getting bland without you on it! XD 18:47, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I don't mean to point names, but it's Bluesky's signature that's doing this. It happened to my talk page, too, but I temporarily fixed it. 18:57, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. :P So were you at camp or something? 19:02, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi ﻿ Hi Im Sparrowpooland I have a question. How do you delete a charat?﻿ Fun! That sounds like fun! I love playing music; I wish I were there! =D For vacations, well, we already went to Portland in June, so I don't think we're going anywhere else. But Portland was pretty cool, though! I can't believe half of summer's already gone! 22:27, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hello I'm OwlXGlitter4EVER but feel free to call me Owl. I'm a new member here on WWikia and it would be nice if you could give me some tips on how to use this wiki. May I ask how you got those boxes on your profile and talk page. I know I haven't explored this site enough. I was also planning to do some charart here. Signed (User:OwlXGlitter4EVER)(Talk) 02:03, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Wazzzzzzzup 'Telda!! xP Did you see my new charart? If not CLICK EEET(Just so youll know I made it myself, you should feel honored) - Hehe, I'd knew you say that 8] -- I'm here! IRC? 02:53, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Sure Okay. For the charart I don't have the program on my computer yet. I've got the basic paint though. I don't think it would work on there. (User:OwlXGlitter4EVER)(Talk) 08:01, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hi Atelda! I haven't talked to you in a while...guess what? I voted for you to become leader of PR! Me and Squirrelflame just voted. xD I'll get Dapplecloud to, too. And, you have the most votes! I'm so happy for you, you're going to be leader! I suggest Rainwillow as deputy. :3 19:18, July 18, 2011 (UTC) USERBOX Hey remember me. I just need the link to the userbox again. Thanks! http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Firestar1122000 19:49, July 18, 2011 (UTC) No problem! You're obviously the best choice for leader. I still think Rainey should be deputy, since she's a great member, has never quit, comes on every day, is active in all the projects, and she isn't a lead in any project. She deserves a chance. :) 20:00, July 18, 2011 (UTC) 5,000 Wow! I didn't even realize! And don't worry, you're definetly going to be leader! At least, I hope so. You'd be a great leader! 20:10, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Does it really matter? You're a lot more active than Icestorm, and that's all that matters. 20:15, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Don't feel bad, some users don't even deserve to be able to vote. They should have a law, to make people qualify for voting. "You have to be a WWiki Citizen to vote" or something. xD You'll be a great leader! 20:15, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Bye! See you later! 20:24, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Atelda! Guess what? Hawkfire's vote is striked! Go look! 22:01, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. Sorry, but I have to go now. Bye! 00:22, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Finally! The last time I looked, you were ahead of Icestorm by 4 votes! Celebrate! 00:23, July 19, 2011 (UTC) That's right, only 24 more hours until you're leader! I feel so happy for you, I can't even describe it myself. I would be a terrible leader for anything. I'm happy with being a warrior and a deputy. Eeek! I can't wait until you're leader! I'm going to start jumping around the house acting crazy until my mom tells me to stop! :P 00:39, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Wazzzzupp? Oh, and take alookie here, I think you'll be surprised xP -- 00:55, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok Alright. Thanks again. I'm trying to get Gimp to download but I've only got a certain amount of things to download. I think I can live without it for now. (User:OwlXGlitter4EVER)(Talk) 06:05, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hi! I'm on again... 16:03, July 19, 2011 (UTC) lol. xD 16:26, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi Atelda!!!!! Huntingclaw 16:29, July 19, 2011 (UTC)Huntingclaw User Box! Neatly Hi I just wanted to let you know that the "advanced" section in the table didn't have color, etc. The account firestream1 has them. the firest one says My Traits and Stuff. http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Firestream12 Thats the link to her account. I'm so awesome, they named a company after me! ----->http://www.blueorca.com/xP -- Chat Sorry, I'm too busy. =( I have to work on a lot of articles for nomination and it's taking a long time. 20:32, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I'm certainly having fun! :P 20:38, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Just stopping by to say hi! I don't really know any one on this wiki, so thanks for writing on my Talk Page. I wasn't expecting anyone to for a while! Thanks!! HollyleafOfThunderclan 21:44, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I don't have any questions. I haven't done anything and only recently filled up my profile because my computer's been down, so I don't think most people know me. HollyleafOfThunderclan 21:50, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi Wildfire 22:06, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Nothing really... Wildfire 22:13, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I wish it wasn't Tweek week. Wildfire 22:18, July 19, 2011 (UTC) 2 I was working on Berrynose's alt. apprentice but then I withdrew so I guess only 1 which is Marshstar's leader charart. Wildfire 22:24, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Ican't get the shading right though. I was getting tierd of the wiki rules so I went to Warriors Fan Fiction wiki for a while. Wildfire 22:35, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, some people say it's great some say it needs work. Wildfire 22:42, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Wildfire 22:45, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Charart Can you please do my charart. Here's her description: Long-haired ginger calico with unique hazel eyes a black patch over her left eye and ear and a black tipped tail. med cat. Hazeleye 23:33, July 19, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye Hi! Sorry I haven't been on in awhile but I've had to take a break from the wiki because I have to much stuff to do. lol 00:04, July 20, 2011 (UTC) IRC? 03:26, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Lol! Go to my userpage. There's a link there. ;) 03:30, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Maybe I might if I come around some odd stuff. But otherwise I'm pretty much all set I just need a better siggy. Otherwise you wanna chat? (User:OwlXGlitter4EVER)(Talk) 07:24, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Atelda! I have to get off soon so let's talk real quick. Mintstar This time for Africa! 15:38, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Oops! Wrong talk page! Anyways, it's fun, but hard! Oh well, I'm gonna try Bluestar again. So what's up? Mintstar This time for Africa! 15:42, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Gotta go! older brothers who wanna get on the laptop and are easily angered... XD. Bye! Talk later? Mintstar This time for Africa! 15:45, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Oh, and I never said this, nice job on Talon! Mintstar This time for Africa! 15:47, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Atelda! Mintstar This time for Africa! 01:32, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Just got back from church, you? Mintstar This time for Africa! 01:35, July 21, 2011 (UTC) I'd love too! But I'm multitasking here (meaning, I'm working on my tutorial, listening to music, and talking to you!) Mintstar This time for Africa! 01:38, July 21, 2011 (UTC) I can't right now, but hopefully sometime soon! Mintstar This time for Africa! 01:42, July 21, 2011 (UTC) And I've got a headache, and I hate those. Mintstar This time for Africa! 01:58, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Well at least it's not a migrane(if that's how its spelled!) Have you ever had one? Mintstar This time for Africa! 02:06, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Not a real one, but I've been close ALOT. Mintstar This time for Africa! 02:12, July 21, 2011 (UTC) I can imagine. Mintstar This time for Africa! 02:20, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Wrong one again! Vote? Mintstar This time for Africa! 02:29, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah! For Project Reality! Mintstar This time for Africa! I forgot about that, how's the vote going? Mintstar This time for Africa! 14:51, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Lol, whose your competition? Mintstar This time for Africa! 15:21, July 21, 2011 (UTC) That's a tough decision! Mintstar This time for Africa! 15:25, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Keep in mind, whoever doesn't become leader will most likely become deputy. Mintstar I may be bad, but I'm good at it! 15:28, July 21, 2011 (UTC) I don't see why she shouldn't pick you? Mintstar I may be bad, but I'm good at it! 15:34, July 21, 2011 (UTC) You're not a total newbie. In fact, you've probably got more experience than me, even though I've been here for over a year. Mintstar I may be bad, but I'm good at it! 15:43, July 21, 2011 (UTC) If you mean my edit count, I just got to 1,000! If not... well... I'm not bragging. Mintstar I may be bad, but I'm good at it! 15:53, July 21, 2011 (UTC) How bout 3.6, so I can be ahead? :D Mintstar I may be bad, but I'm good at it! 15:57, July 21, 2011 (UTC) XD! But you'll probably get ahead quickly. Mintstar I may be bad, but I'm good at it! 16:05, July 21, 2011 (UTC) VOTING!!! I voted for you as leader of Project Reality, and I'm googol% proud of it! [[User:Petalwhisker|'Petal']][[User talk:Petalwhisker|'whisker']] 16:00, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Aw, it was nuthin'. Plus you're right abou the chatting. We should talk more often. [[User:Petalwhisker|'Petal']][[User talk:Petalwhisker|'whisker']] 16:27, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Mind doin' me a favor? O Hey, can I get your opinion on this charart I madehttp://i289.photobucket.com/albums/ll224/meghan1741/Smudgedtortiemarkingz.png? Oh, and while your at it can you do you same for my charart on my user page as well? THANKS! -- 19:42, July 20, 2011 (UTC)﻿ I'll be on once in awhile. I'll keep checking because I don't want Petaldust(A) to get withdrawn! lol 21:23, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: I've been here quite a long time actually! And no, I didn't like my other username so I just made a new account :) 00:26, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi Wildfire 01:40, July 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm working on my userpage Wildfire 01:44, July 21, 2011 (UTC) How is it so far? Wildfire 01:50, July 21, 2011 (UTC) What else should I add or work on. Wildfire 02:04, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Archive some of it? Wildfire 02:15, July 21, 2011 (UTC) OkayWildfire 02:21, July 21, 2011 (UTC) IRC. C ya there! 03:07, July 21, 2011 (UTC) sure! [[User:Petalwhisker|'Petal']][[User talk:Petalwhisker|'whisker']] 13:56, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi!! Hi! I have a question. I have no idea how to make Character art, How do you make it? HollyleafOfThunderclan 16:52, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! HollyleafOfThunderclan 17:36, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Congratz, Dude! YO! Heard you got lead in the new project, Way to go, buddy! -- 17:38, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I didn't know when tweak week ended so I was hopelessy checking in everyday for about 3 min to check if it was over. lol 00:56, July 22, 2011 (UTC) hi you on?Oh no! emergency!Canyonsong 20:54, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :o OMG, ATLEDA!!!!!!!!! sooooo sorrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!! i've been like like like sooooo busy!!!!!!!!! lol! sorry! i'll get on the IRC sometime today, i hope!!!!!! :-))))) Re: The timeline for the Clans? xD *deathstare* I know you're stalking me....and there's still bug blood on my screen...and you know I'm going to Dunkin Donuts today...and you know I'm going to climb rocks...and you know I'm going to punch crabs... 13:41, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Atelda - what do you think we should do next for Project Reality? Should we start accepting join requests? 22:26, July 23, 2011 (UTC) I finished adding the explanation for the grades in. 00:42, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, you add it in ;D 00:52, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I'll ask them if it's okay when you get back, and good luck on your trip ;D 01:02, July 24, 2011 (UTC) ATELDA! ^^ Mintstar I may be bad, but I'm good at it! 00:55, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Ok, bye! Mintstar I may be bad, but I'm good at it! 01:04, July 24, 2011 (UTC) NOOO!!!!!! :( Petaldust deserves an apology. I've had to take a break from the wiki because it took up all the time in my life, by the way. So I decided to take a little break. 23:27, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Atelda! =D I'll come on at 10....k? 00:44, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Signatures but not for me! Hey I was wondering how i make a signature so I could help other users out who needs them. Thanks! 01:26, July 25, 2011 (UTC) That's okay. Sumopaint's still down, so I haven't worked on Echo's. :P Did you see the newest blanks? :S 02:28, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Here! They go with our newest clan. :P 02:38, July 25, 2011 (UTC) OMG SORRY!!! OKAY FIRST OMG SORRY FOR FORGETTING TO SIGN.... i think i was dead or something to forget something like that!!!! :o and SECOND i forgot to visit the IRC!! ahahahahahahah sorry!!!!! :-o this time i shall remember...... to sign.... 13:16, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Chart for warrior How do you do the chart for a cat? I really want to Know!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lol I guess. So what's up? 00:04, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Hello again! Hi! Just asking, do ya know anything about the R.M.S. Titanic? Because I'm trying to play MY HEART WILL GO ON. (you know from the movie.) ...MAN! Haven't edited for a while. Better go! *Dashes off* [[User:Petalwhisker|'Petal']][[User talk:Petalwhisker|'whisker']] 01:22, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Ya on? 02:49, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Yep! xD 02:53, July 27, 2011 (UTC) I realize you're not back yet but I want to ask a question on Birdsong (my Charat) it says she has ginger patches around her gray flecked muzzel, what do you think that would look like? I've tried but all I've gotten is her looking like she spilled something on her muzzel please helpOh no! emergency!Canyonsong 22:50, July 27, 2011 (UTC) IT'S NOT A BOAT!!! It's about the ship. I only posted that comment about the Titanic because I wanted to talk about something more that just 'stuff'. [[User:Petalwhisker|'Petal']][[User talk:Petalwhisker|'whisker']] 14:42, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Helloo!!! Hey, I just wanted to ask.... HOW DO YOU POST A CHARART IN A CHARCAT?! See, I just made this new cat named Robinfur (You can still call me Petalwhisker, though) and I had to make a whole new Charcat! Could you please tell me how to put a charart in a charcat? [[User:Petalwhisker|'Petal']][[User talk:Petalwhisker|'whisker']] 15:35, July 28, 2011 (UTC) already done it:) Thanks! [[User:Petalwhisker|'Petal']][[User talk:Petalwhisker|'whisker']] 17:24, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Project Reality Is it okay if I add a news section? ;D Anyways, should we start accepting join requests? 20:55, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Birdsong hmm that would make sense thanks! that is still kinda weird though random ginger patches?Oh no! emergency!Canyonsong 22:17, July 28, 2011 (UTC) mkay whadda think of her? I figured if I messed up real bad it wouldn't be in front of the whole PCA here she is! my first! I still don't know about the ginger patches Oh no! emergency!Canyonsong 23:48, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry! Sorry about how long it took to write you back. I have so many siblings, and the family computer was needed for my brother's summer school project, so my siblings were using my computer. Anyways, we're seeing some family in Michigan. We go almost every summer. It gets kinda crazy, because of my 7 sibs! 16:57, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Leader & Deputy Hai there. I've been looking over at some opinions on the Warriors Wiki chat, and my mind has changed: I don't think we should do the "leader and deputy can only edit the main page". Now that I've seen them, I honestly think it's kinda unfair. Kay, thanks, bai. 19:25, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Hm, I think that sounds like a good idea. 13:37, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks thanks for the advice Re-uploaded lol well the changes aren't showing but if you go here it's the second one down, don't ask why it's the second one, cause I'm not sure myself but it's the second one Oh no! emergency!Canyonsong 19:50, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Hai. :) How are you? 21:35, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Good as well ;D Mom's forcing me to look at pictures. xD I'm excited for vacation - we're going to an island of the coast of Europe in less than two weeks. But of course, me and my sister have to share a suitcase and it's gonna take foreer to pack. xD 21:42, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I'm wondering on how to use the email thing? It has like: SpecialEmail user and something like that? Sorry, I don't make ANY sense. :P 15:12, July 31, 2011 (UTC) I will, then. It's like I keep having to register for projects, though. A few months ago my name was down on the Project Character Art apprentices list... but they took it away. What if they erase my name off the Project Characters List? If you can't answer that, I'll try to leave a message there anyway. May StarClan light your path... 20:48, July 31, 2011 (UTC) hello Hello just came to say hi. so hi. 21:17, July 31, 2011 (UTC) aww thanx! and do you think i should be one of those users that makes siggies i can do simple ones but i doubt ill get any request im not as popular or well known like you, Bluesky, Kitsu, and other users. 22:30, July 31, 2011 (UTC) you are popular. and i guess your right. but can you teach me to make complicated ones like the ones with boxes and such. thanx! 12:15, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for being late but congrats on being voted leader of Project reality!!!!!!!!!!! 19:04, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ps i voted for you ! Thankies! ^ for the redlink. And my talkpage is nice now, thanks to you. :) :)-Kittycat79Kitties Rule! 04:38, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Yes! Chat. Now. XD 13:40, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Chat Yeah, sure! 18:10, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hi! Hey Atelda! :) Thanks for the compliment. I can see you're also working hard for the project. ;) 23:38, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Chat I would, but I barely have any time. I'm just on to delete images and then leave for other work. Sorry! 01:34, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Sweetflower siggie Ok I'm testing it :P 16:57, August 3, 2011 (UTC)Sweetflower Hiya hope this works!!! 17:16, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! It finally worked. You are a really big help!!! :D 17:21, August 3, 2011 (UTC) China It's because I'm in China, but I'll be back soon, so I'll be on a lot more often then. 18:52, August 4, 2011 (UTC) me again! Epic new siggie! '3' [[User:Petalwhisker|'Petal']][[User talk:Petalwhisker|'whisker']] 14:44, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi Atelda can I join the Project? It sounds really fun and I'm up for it! Leave a message back! ~Brackenfur66~ I'd raher not. Thanks for responding! ~Brackenfur66~ Girl, get on the IRC! 20:04, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I have to go. For reals this time xD Sorry! I'll be on later :P 20:23, August 5, 2011 (UTC) First Yes! I'm the first to write on this page! :P And thanks! I've had my old siggie for quite a while now, so when I saw your new one, I had the inspiration to come up with a new one. XD 00:20, August 6, 2011 (UTC) It wasn't that bad! But your new one is nice for a change! =) 00:36, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Wow, really? XD How often do you change your signature? 01:12, August 6, 2011 (UTC) It's ok, I'm used to procrastination. I do it all the time. (Hidden message: I'm probably going to do it to you in the future :P) My not-changing siggie spell lasts for about two months, too. Usually I want to change it but all my creativity is drained and I can't think of a new one. 02:06, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Project Reality Hi, again! :P I was wondering if you could add me too Project Reality. Thank you 20:42, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! 20:56, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Hello and Good luck!! *Gives Atelda a chocolate milkshake* "May StarClan light your path." - Gfc1101 hey Hey can you show me how to make complicated siggies? If you can thanx!!!!!!!! So whats new? 21:54, August 6, 2011 (UTC) np atelda we all go through problems! uhhhhh can yuo show me how to put up like symbols? like peace signs or hearts and such. And i really get it if ur busy its np. Thanx again 02:27, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Why didnt i think of that? as u can see im not that bright! 03:00, August 7, 2011 (UTC) So how do you make the boxes around your siggie? 23:14, August 7, 2011 (UTC) thanx atelda!! I cant think of anything else right now. 23:31, August 7, 2011 (UTC) hey i was wondering how do you make the boxes for your profile page go to the sides i mean i have the codes but its one big mush. sirry if its a bother. 00:14, August 14, 2011 (UTC) thanx and the code is there if only itll go to the sides................................. 00:37, August 14, 2011 (UTC) thanx so much 19:47, August 14, 2011 (UTC) umm can you change the color to lilac? 21:37, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanx atelda! 00:53, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Page help, please? Hi Atelda :D. I need some help with something on my page... I'm trying to make the boxes and stuff light pink, but I don't know the code or number thing or whatever it is. I'm not really sure if I explained that correctly |: Thanks though! 04:26, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Shwoops ;D I got it. But thanks anyway, haha :) 04:31, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Well, here I am again, five minutes later. But this time it's the boxes; they aren't cooperating! I'm trying to do the dropboxes and all, with the border/shadow and stuff like that, but it won't work. It was fine last time I did it (but then I messed it up...) but now it's just doing the box, not the dropbox. I don't even know if that makes sense. 04:40, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Haha well I don't know the number, just the word to use. Here's the story: At first I thought the boxes weren't working because I wasn't doing the colour right or whatever, and I thought that I had to use the actual number. I don't exactly know why I thought that, but my mind is messed up when I'm tired lol. Then I discovered that the colour wasn't the problem, so I went back to using "LightPink" and "Pink" as the colours. But yeah, it would be nice if you could tweak it :) I'll just keep what I had been trying to do on there as an example. Thanks so much! 04:56, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Character Art Here is the Character Art I did earlier. The eyes are more like a loners' eyes Featherferal My Den! 21:41, August 8, 2011 (UTC)Featherferal Answer I used PIXRL. Here is a good one. Thanks so much for being my mentor. I now if I have any questions I will ask you thanks! Hi Atelda! I was making my first kit today. Here is my verison of Firekit. Featherferal Love Cupcakes! 16:05, August 9, 2011 (UTC)Featherferal Thanks for letting me now! Featherferal Love Cupcakes! 16:27, August 9, 2011 (UTC)Featherferal P.S. I am still going to practice but, I will not post them. Hey Atelda!! You've taught me a lot about the Warriors Wiki. I'm very thankful to have a chatmate,Clanmate, and friend as smart and friendly as you! ;3 <3<3<3 Wikia noob, XhollyscourgeshineX You should make a charart for yourslef... I really wanna see what your cat looks like! :D :D :D 23:07, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Hello Again Mentor I was wondering if you knew of any other photo editing systems that will not cause viruses on my laptop. The program I use does not shade or any or efect very well. I would not be good at making tabbies or tortties or anything very in pacticular. I could not make a cat like Tigerstar or Blossomfall on Pixlr. Featherferal Love Cupcakes! 04:15, August 10, 2011 (UTC)Featherferal Heyy Im Littlesage... But You can call me by my real warrior name, Silvermoon. I waned to know if you could hep me with editing some things My signature What do you mean the code for the signature? Im really confuzzled. 18:23, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Burn Is there any way to change the Dodge/Burn button on Gimp to just Burn? I know how to highlight the fur with it but I cant shade it. Fallenstars 23:39, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Ive got it, nevermind. Look at mai first Character: First Random Character Fallenstars 23:39, August 10, 2011 (UTC) siggie Im still a bit confuzzled, but thanx! I'll try what you said! 15:37, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Yayayaya :D :D :D 05:20, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Ahh! Atelda help! What happened to my talk page? Someone messed it up! 21:57, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Atelda :D 18:51, August 13, 2011 (UTC) yo! IRC, NOWWW!!! (: 23:10, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hi! Yes, I am a Hunger Games fan, although I have not read the third. Mint Why did I pull the trigger? 18:13, August 14, 2011 (UTC) I like Katniss and Haymitch. Who is your favorite? Mint Why did I pull the trigger? 19:16, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Ooo, I hate Prim, she's a sue. :) Mint Why did I pull the trigger? 19:20, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Prim :D, and Careers. I imagine them as rich, stuck-up, snobs. Mint Why did I pull the trigger? 19:27, August 14, 2011 (UTC) In a couple minutes, I'm working on something. Mint Why did I pull the trigger? 19:42, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi! I'm feeling a bit guilty because I haven't been doing stuff for the wiki, But I'm not sure what I can do to help. Do you have any ideas? HollyleafOfThunderclan 01:45, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Drop Boxes= FAILURE. It only shows one drop box and then if you click on that one its shows the other two...help? 05:09, August 15, 2011 (UTC) PS. http://livinginthewild.wikia.com/ help me out please. Re: Thanks! :D 18:00, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks so much Atelda! :D 18:37, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Can you go on Living in the Wild, pleaes? 20:17, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Assistance? Hi, Atelda, I was wondering if you could give me a moment of your time. I'm not very good with coding, and I'm trying to make hidable boxes for my user page. I haven't been having much luck, though. ^^; Could you tell me how to do it? 22:14, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey Atelda!! How do you make the "my preferences"? I need to update my profile It doesn't seem to be working. ^^; 01:21, August 18, 2011 (UTC) That worked. Thanks! 01:51, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Post Yeah LOL that's exactly what I mean... Silvermoon101 14:54, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi friend! :3 Hey chat buddy! I was wondering how i could get userboxes on my page! Could you tell me? Thanks buddy! o3o i love warriors o3o 15:13, August 17, 2011 (UTC) all of them! lol i love warriors o3o 15:27, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Stoneclaw33 Charcat please? Hi, Atelda :D I've seen your charcats. They are really, really good. Can you make one for me? Seafrost 19:24, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks!! :D Here ya go: Name: Seafrost Rank: Queen Gender: She-cat Fur color: White Fur lenght: short Eye color: blue-green Markings: gray markings near her eyes Other: :) Seafrost 19:39, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Any would be fine :) Thanks :D xD Awesome! :D You're very fast :3 :) Seafrost 19:46, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Nothing I'm fine already got it situated ~Brackenfur66~ 01:01, August 18, 2011 (UTC)Brackenfur66~Brackenfur66~ 01:01, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Hello from WSW Hello, Rainlegs, you probably don't know me, but I think you have a great profile! :3 The reason I'm here is to ask you to join Warriors Share Wiki, a great place to interact, create your own warrrior story, create your own cats, & be a part of a sucessful community! Our admins there is Nightfern, Cloudskye, and Feathermoon. Our head admin is Nightfern, & she welcomes new users greatfully! We would be pleased if you'd join, there is a lot to do there, and the users are very nice and comment your future cool stories! Here is the URL: http://warriorsshare.wikia.com/ Thanks for joining! Were glad to have you! =^_^= Chow! 【Cárdinal】 ショウジョ 02:09, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Those Darn Drop Boxes... http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dappleheart It's pretty self-explantory. The other 2 drop boxes are hidden in the first one... *sigh* 07:00, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Chat! :D 14:32, August 18, 2011 (UTC) xD I'm actually glad you're posting it tomorrow, my template thingy has gone a little crazy and i'm trying to make it go back to normal. Seafrost 21:01, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Siggies Hi Atelda! Brackenfur here. Can you help me make a siggie. ~Brackenfur66~ 23:22, August 18, 2011 (UTC)Brackenfur66~Brackenfur66~ 23:22, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Hello again ummm... sorry if it's too personal, but are u a teen? [[User:Petalwhisker|'Petal']][[User talk:Petalwhisker|'whisker']] 18:12, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Your awesome! :P Can also do me another favor...? 23:39, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Cinder Here Hey whats up? Hows it going? You seem really busy lately! So just dropped by to say hi. 00:24, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Sure omg school started alreadt 4 you mine doesn't start for like another month and wanna PM? 00:30, August 20, 2011 (UTC) lol, your just a little late :P how come you haven't been on? 00:31, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Wow. Busy, busy Atelda! xD go onto the Living in the Wild! :D 00:36, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Your Charcat You don't seem to have your own warrior cat. I have made you for you that you can tweak and edit to your satifaction. Have a nice day. Featherferal My! 01:45, August 20, 2011 (UTC)Featherferal Thanks Atleda!!!! She's perfect!! :D Seafrost 10:51, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi Atelda! Thanks for the charcat!! Can you make Seafrost's fur whiter (like Whitewing's), if you're able to? Seafrost 15:02, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Hello I would like to welcome you to join Warriors Clan Fanfiction Wiki. You can a ton of fun things. I will be on all the time. Please do join you'd be a great user to have. Spottedpelt34 19:34, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Atelda! You're the best! But how do i put the second one on my page? Seafrost 23:11, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Kay ;) Seafrost 00:09, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Get on chat! 14:59, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Silver Nominations! Hey can you check out my Silver Nomination on project characters? Cora and Brindleface. Thanks! ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 15:32, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Whats up? 21:38, August 21, 2011 (UTC) SURPIRSE Here it is: You better like it! >:D 02:21, August 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Riverclan I was under the impression that they were usually longhaired. Though I would encourage anyone looking to do a RiverClan cat to make it longhaired, I don't think it's worth going back and redoing them all. [[User:Darkhallows|'Darkhallows']] Enter the cave? 02:37, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi Atelda! Do you know where I can sign up for Project World? Have a weird day! Cause we love weird days! Featherferal MyDen! 16:50, August 22, 2011 (UTC)Featherferal Re; I'm gonna bring it up on Pcas talk page and see what everyone thinks. 17:27, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Project Reality Hi Atelda. I asked Icestorm if she could help me out with Project Reality. Only because it is kind of confusing me alot. If she can't teach me then I'll have to become an elder. I'm really sorry but I have no other choice. ~Brackenfur66~ 16:21, August 23, 2011 (UTC)Brackenfur66~Brackenfur66~ 16:21, August 23, 2011 (UTC) I miss you Atelda....Hope you have a nice time in school! DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME! :D :P 17:23, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Another Sub Page, plz? Hope I'm not bothering you, my friend, but I've made up a lot of characters, and my userpage is long and full enough without a section with heaps of extra, Charartless Charcats on it. So, could you make a sub page for my characters' Charcats and a bit of their info, like you did with my tutorial? That would be great, if you have some spare time. (btw I'll make all ''the stuff on the new sub page, you don't need to worry 'bout that). May StarClan light your path, Kittycat79Kitties Rule! 09:16, August 24, 2011 (UTC) New Wiki Hi Atelda I have made a new Wiki http://warriorsfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Warriors_Fantasy_Wiki. I would love to make you a sysop as long as you help out on the Wiki. I'll explain everything as soon as you get back to me. Thanks! ~Brackenfur66~ 14:25, August 24, 2011 (UTC)Brackenfur66~Brackenfur66~ 14:25, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Sub Page Name Okay, at the top of the sub page in the big letters, I want: User: Kittycat79/Characters.-Kittycat79Kitties Rule! 00:05, August 25, 2011 (UTC) GOOD! :D I can't believe school already started for you... 02:25, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Angry? Are you mad at me for wanting to drop out of PR? Beacuse I'll stay if you want. Also I'm not asking alot for the Warriors Fantasy Wiki. It's your decion for certain pages. You can create FANTASY Clans. FANTASY cats. Anything you want as long as it's appropriate. Message back! 13:13, August 25, 2011 (UTC)Brackenfur66 13:13, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Chat pwease! :3 14:26, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Not Friends I am not your friend anymore Atelda! Reasons in the future chats. How about me trusting you with a secret and you taking screenshots when I thought we were friends. You will find out soon ~Brackenfur66~ hello Hey atelda hows it going? Dropped by to say hi. 23:34, August 25, 2011 (UTC) nothin much. you ? 19:21, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Signature I want a new one...Ideas? ;D 05:02, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi My name is Badgerfur and I was hoping you could do a charart for me. Leave a me a message on my talk page thanks. 15:32, August 26, 2011 (UTC)Badgerfur 15:32, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Change of Colors NOTICE: Due to school starting, I will not be on Warriors Wiki or Living in the Wild Wiki as often, but if you need to contact me leave a message on my Talk Page! ^_^ Can I change the color of the box? To the light blue i have for my drop boxes? And have the circle going around the NOTICE thing like yours I'm Atelda! I devote my time here contributing and helping the wiki grow. While editing, I've meet many great users, and learned about more than just the series. I often idle in the new chat room and occasionally check into IRC. Meh, short and sweet, I know. You can always contact me through my talk page. :)? And the color of the Due to school starting... in the same color of the drop boxes? thank you! :D Dappleheart♥ 20:41, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ateldy X3 heya!!!! whats up? Maplestripe 01:40, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Erg hm.. Drop boxes are at the bottom of the page..any way you can boost them back where they are suppose to be? Dappleheart♥ 05:48, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Can you leave directions to posting a chrarat on my talk page and do you have to be on some waiting list or somethin AcornfurAcornfur 20:09, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Sup! did ya get Fallowtail approved yet? -- 17:34, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Atelda :P Dappleheart♥ 19:27, August 28, 2011 (UTC) what the h*** is wrong with you if you touch one of my post's Hello Atelda! I was wondering how you talk in the chat room. When I send a message, nothing happens. I also do not receive messages. Do you know how to? Thanks! :) Lila Vel 03:48, August 30, 2011 (UTC)Lila Vel Oh, okay. Thank you for the help! C: Lila Vel 03:51, August 30, 2011 (UTC)Lila Vel Change of Size Can i make the font size of my signature just a little bigger? Thanks. Dappleheart♥ Help http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Rainflower#Quotes I wrote the newest quote for Rainflower Crookedkit showing off blah blah blah and how do I tag Crookedstar's Promise as the source? Dappleheart♥ 05:33, August 30, 2011 (UTC) hey Hey. What's Up? Did Fallowtail get approved? Just came to say hi. 14:04, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey, did you win the vote? *crosses fingers, toes, legs, and a hank of my hair* [[User:Petalwhisker|'Petal']][[User talk:Petalwhisker|'whisker']] 14:47, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Nothing much. xD Still trying to figure out how to make a good tortie. :P China was good, but the weather wasn't too nice, and I couldn't get on the internet much. D: 23:30, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. :D 00:33, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Its okay. ;) 00:37, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I tried to do sedgecreek as a warrior but it turned out to be a fail. So now i'm doing Rainflower as a warrior. I think it might get approved. XD 16:46, August 31, 2011 (UTC) okay i'm very sorry about cursing i hope you can forgive me and i understand thank you Snickers121 20:22, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Snickers121 Hai Atelda do u use GIMP to create chararts? 23:10, August 31, 2011 (UTC) sorry for the late reply. Thanks for the offer, But As You Can see, I already have a cat of my own xD --Guradian1098 00:47, September 1, 2011 (UTC) heheh x3 By the way, can you help me out with my signature? --guradian1098 01:00, September 1, 2011 (UTC) It might get approved i really hope it will.Would you mind commenting on it? btw do you know if apprentices can comment on tweaked images? If you don't know thats fine. So how's school? 13:45, September 1, 2011 (UTC) YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! <3 [[User:Petalwhisker|'Petal']][[User talk:Petalwhisker|'whisker''']] 14:04, September 1, 2011 (UTC) really again just let me do one without you correcting it! Snickers121 00:26, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Snickers121 okay thanks for your advice i'm kinda new at this can you be my mentor at this? Snickers121 00:29, September 2, 2011 (UTC)Snickers121 thanks for teaching me that thank you so so so much you rock right now i'm currently working on my page and editing other things message me if you don't like what i wrote please Snickers121 00:34, September 2, 2011 (UTC)Snickers121 Nightcloud's Tree Can you help me find Nightcloud's tree? On her page, it only shows Crowfeather's. Sorreltail45 18:48, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Other than Breezepelt, I am not really sure. Let's keep an eye on their Facebook page and see what shows up. Sorreltail45 18:48, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Poke Yeah, something like that. :D 22:47, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh sorry for ANOTHER long reply. Anyway I wont really need a siggie anymore since I wont spend a whole lot of time here :) --guradian1098 15:18, September 4, 2011 (UTC) cool profile my friend im srry about using cap so bye Greystorm of stormclan 22:52, September 4, 2011 (UTC)